Eternal Sky
by Aria Ruthminz
Summary: AU. Didunia dimana Tsuna bukanlah seorang Vongola Decimo akan tetapi mempunyai koneksi kepada mafia dan menjadi Arcobaleno/ Chapter 1. Vongola Decimo In Training.


**Summary **: AU. Didunia dimana Tsuna bukanlah seorang Vongola Decimo akan tetapi mempunyai koneksi kepada mafia dan menjadi Arcobaleno.

**Pairing **: 1827, 5980 and Others.

**Disclaimer **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya saya. Nayuko Sawada dan Auliana Koma adalah punya saya. Jika ada kesamaan sifat serta nama untuk para OC mohon dimaafkan, karena semua itu mungkin hanyalah kebetulan.

**Warning **: OC, Crossover, AU dan OOC serta genderbending, crossover pairing.

**.**

**.**

**Eternal Sky**

Bagaimana masa kecil kalian? Kebanyakkan orang pasti akan menjawab bahwa masa kecil adalah masa-masa dimana kau tidak akan pernah melupakannya, yang pasti akan kau sangat rindu. Masa kecil, adalah masa dimana kita melewatinya dengan canda, tawa serta kebahagiaan. Tapi, bukan itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Menurutnya, masa kecil adalah masa dimana kau harus bersikap dewasa. Dimana kau harus mengetahui semuanya agar tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya pengkhianatan. Tsuna masih ingat sekali wajah kedua orang tuanya serta saudara perempuannya, disaat mereka berempat masih bersama-sama, hingga disaat ketiganya meninggalkannya.

Walaupun Tsuna berumur 4 tahun, tapi dia mengetahui bahwa masa kecil tidak semuanya bahagia. Dan begitulah jalan kehidupan yang ditempuhnya. Tsuna harus bisa bertahan hidup, dijalanan Italy seorang diri.

Disaat usianya menginjak 6 tahun, seseorang mengambilnya dari jalanan serta menjanjikannya tempat tinggal dan juga kasih sayang. Dan diumur itulah Tsuna memasuki dunia yang dipenuhi dengan Mafia. Dilatih dari usia dini sebagai seorang hitman terkuat membuat Tsuna mengetahui bahwa kehidupan bukanlah hal yang sangat mudah.

Disaat dirinya menginjak usia 7 tahun, Tsuna memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari Famiglia yang dimasukinya. Membuatnya kembali hidup dijalanan, tapi disitulah dimana dirinya ditangkap oleh mereka. Tsuna mengetahui bahwa kehidupannya bahkan lebih kejam dari yang lainnya. Esterno Famiglia, dimana Tsuna dijadikan sebagai bahan eksperimen. Tsuna tidak akan pernah melupakannya, dimana dirinya merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Dimana dirinya menyalahkan kedua orang tuanya. Dimana dirinya, membenci dunia.

Disaat usianya menginjak 11 tahun, Tsuna berhasil lolos dari lab itu dan bertemu dengannya. Orang yang menjanjikannya kesetiaan, kasih sayang dan juga sebuah keluarga. Karena menerima tawaran itulah, Tsuna mengetahui bahwa hari-hari kelamnya telah berakhir.

**.**

_**Chapter 1 : Vongola Decimo in Training**_

**.**

Nayuko Sawada, perempuan yang terkesan imut dan berambut kuning dengan mata cokelatnya tersenyum senang melihat rumah yang berada didepannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengunjungi Namimori, dikarenakan dirinya harus berlatih bersama dengan Nono untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo. Dan Yuko sangat merindukan kampung halamannya. Jadi disinilah dia, berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan Rain Guardiannya disampingnya serta Tutornya.

"Dame-Yuko, apakah kau tetap ingin berada disini atau masuk kedalam?" Yuko menatap kearah Tutornya yang berdiri dibelakangnya, Reborn sang Hitman nomor 1 di dunia menjadi Tutornya agar dirinya bisa menjadi Vongola Decimo seperti yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya serta Nono. Yang melatihnya bagaikan dirinya berada didalam neraka dunia.

Sementara itu Rain Guardiannya, Basil, tengah menahan nafasnya. Yuko merasa kasihan kepadanya dikarenakan dia pastinya sangatlah gugup. Yuko kembali memikirkan bagaimana Basil bisa menjadi Rain Guardiannya sebelum teringat bahwa ayahnyalah yang memilih keempat guardiannya.

Yuko kembali fokus kerumah didepannya, "Kau tak perlu menyuruhku." Setelah mengatakannya Yuko berjalan kedepan pintu, dengan helaan nafas Yuko mengetuk pintunya. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali dan Yuko menghentikan ketukannya.

"Sebentar." Suara familiar terdengar dari dalam, yang menyebabkan Yuko menahan nafasnya. Tak lama pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan perempuan dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya hanya saja dengan potongan yang lebih pendek darinya, yang saat ini memang kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Tadaima, Okaa-san." Ucap Yuko sembari tersenyum.

"Nayu-chan!" Yuko mendapatkan pelukkan beruang dari ibunya. Yuko hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya, tapi berkat latihannya dia berhasil menahan berat badan ibunya dengan mudah. Yuko yakin 100% jika saja dirinya kehilangan keseimbangannya, Reborn akan melakukan latihan spartan terhadapnya lagi.

Yuko dapat merasakan nafasnya mulai menipis dan juga pelukkan dari ibunya tambah mengerat membuat dirinya susah untuk bernafas, "K-kaa-san, aku tak bisa bernafas. Selain itu, be-berhentilah memanggilku Nayu, yang benar itu Yuko." Mendengar itu Nana melepaskan pelukannya dari putrinya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Okaeri, dan tidak, Kaa-san akan tetapi memanggilmu Nayu-chan. Ara, kau membawa Reborn-kun dan Basil-kun." Ucap Nana begitu menatap kearah dua orang lainnya yang bersama-sama dengan Yuko. Nana mengenal keduanya dikarenakan dia juga terlibat dalam mafia sebagai hitwomen Vongola yang teratas, "Ayo masuk." Dengan begitu ketiganya melangkah masuk kedalam, "Yu-chan, Basil-kun, kalian bisa meletakkan tas kalian dikamar kalian. Dan Basil-kun, kau bisa mengenakkan kamar yang berada didepan kamar Yu-chan."

"Oke kaa-san." Ucap Yuko sembari berjalan keatas.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Nana-dono." Basil mengangguk sebelum mengikuti Yuko menuju keatas, meninggalkan Nana dan Reborn dibawah. Reborn menatap kearah Nana yang balik menatap kearahnya.

"Apakah ada kandidat yang bagus disini, Nana?" Tanya Reborn sembari duduk dikursi makan yang telah disediakan.

Nana tersenyum, "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Reborn-kun."

Sementara itu Yuko tengah membuka pintu yang berada didepan kamarnya, dimana ruangan itu seperti tidak tersentuh sama sekali, "Kau hanya tinggal membersihkannya." Basil menganggukkan kepalanya dan membungkuk kearah Yuko.

"Terima kasih atas ruangannya, Yuko-dono." Basil mengendipkan matanya, "Kalau boleh tau, kamar ini bekas siapa, Yuko-dono?" Yuko yang telah berada didalam kamarnya dan meletakkan kopernya memandang bosan kearah kamar itu.

"Hmm, sejujurnya aku juga lupa. Tapi kata Kaa-san itu adalah milik seseorang yang tidak diperlukan." Basil menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Walaupun dirinya masih penasaran, Basil tidak akan menanyainya demi menghargai boss nya.

Setelahnya kedua turun kebawah dan duduk dimeja makan dimana disana telah tersediakan teh, tapi tidak terlihat makanan dimanapun, membuat Yuko menatap bingung kearah meja makan. Nana, melihat tatapan bingung putrinya tersenyum, "Kaa-san memesan sushi, jadi mungkin akan memerlukan waktu. Karena kalian datang mendadak, Kaa-san jadi lupa untuk menyiapkan makanan."

Yuko menganggukkan kepalanya dan disaat yang bersamaan bel rumah berbunyi. Yuno menatap kearah Reborn yang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan datar, "Baiklah. Akan kubuka." Dengan begitu Yuno pergi menuju kepintu dan membukanya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan laki-laki berambut hitam yang tersenyum kearahnya sebelum menatap bingung.

"Emm, apakah ini adalah rumah Sawada?" Tanya pemuda itu sembari tersenyum kearah Yuko.

Yuko dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah, "Y-ya, tentu saja." Untungnya Reborn tidak berada didekatnya, jika saja Reborn mendengar Yuko berbicara seperti itu, dia mungkin akan mendapatkan latihan spartan dua kali lipat. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apakah kau adalah anaknya Sawada-san?" Yuko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ya. Namaku adalah Sawada Nayuko!" Ucap Yuko sembari menjulurkan tangannya, laki-laki itu tersenyum sembari menyalami tangan Yuko. Disaat kedua tangan mereka bersalaman Yuko nampak melebarkan matanya sedikit dan menatap tertarik kearah laki-laki berambut hitam yang saat ini tengah tertawa didepannya.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto Takeshi, Yuko tidak akan pernah melupakan nama itu dimanapun, Yuko hampir saja menghela nafas sedih begitu tangan Yamamoto telah lepas dari genggamannya, "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkan pesanan ini, dan titipkan salamku kepada Sawada-san." Yuko menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat Yamamoto yang berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Nayu-chan, siapa itu?" Tanya Nana begitu melihat Yuko berjalan kembali kedalam bersama dengan bungkusan sushi, "Ah, sushi pesanan Kaa-san, berarti yang tadi pasti Yamamoto-kun." Yuko menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Y-Yuko-dono?" Tanya Basil sembari memerengkan kepalanya begitu melihat wajah Yuko yang memerah.

"Reborn. Kaa-san." Yuko menatap kearah keduanya dengan pandangan yang penuh tekad, "Aku ingin Yamamoto Takeshi, masuk kedalam Vongola dan menjadi Guardianku!" Mendengar itu membuat suasana diruang makan menjadi hening, tetapi terdapat aura keseriusan disana.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Reborn sembari menyedut espresso miliknya.

"Disaat aku mengenggam tangannya, aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia mempunyai aura yang kuat. Sama seperti saat aku menjabat tangan-tangan para hitman dan juga Guardian Nono di Vongola." Jawab Yuno sembari memandang kearah Nana yang menatap serius kearahnya dan kearah Basil yang juga menatap serius kearahnya, sebelum menatap kearah Reborn yang masih menyedut espressonya.

"Kita akan lihat nantinya, Dame-Yuko."

**XxX+XxX**

Yamamoto Takeshi menghela nafasnya sebelum berhenti begitu dia berdiri beberapa blok dari rumah keluarga Sawada dan tersenyum kearah depan, "Dia disini, seperti yang Tsuna katakan." Ucapnya sembari memandang kearah samping, dimana laki-laki berambut putih dengan mata emerald yang menatap tajam kedepan dan tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok.

"Tsk, aku hanya berharap semoga dia tidak menganggu misi kita." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Yamamoto hanya tertawa, "Kau tidak perlu serius seperti itu Gokudera." Ucapnya dan menatap kearah matahari yang perlahan tenggelam didepannya.

Gokudera berdecak kesal, "Aku akan mencari Tsuna-sama dan memberitahukan kepadanya." Dengan begitu Gokudera melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Yamamoto kembali tertawa, "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok!" Yamamoto dapat mendengarkan teriakkan 'idiot' pelan dari Gokudera sebelum menghela nafasnya dan berjalan kedepan sebelum berbelok kegang disebelahnya, yang dari gang itu muncul cahaya biru cerah yang langsung padam seketika. Memperlihatkan bayi yang berjalan keluar dari gang itu.

**.**

**XxX +To Be Continued+ XxX**

**.**

**Aria **: Gimana? Ini adalah fic KHR pertama Aria, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo bertebaran. Dan semoga saja kalian menyukai chapter pertama ini. Tolong jangan lupa untuk direview dan terima kasih telah membaca. Chapter 2 tidak akan lama menyusul.


End file.
